


Why did I turn around?

by Sterekloverforever (Noelleluvsya)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Helpful Derek, Just Sex, Kanimas, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 4, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleluvsya/pseuds/Sterekloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are at the gym trying to toughen up for an attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so comments are welcome even if they are criticism. I could use all the help! Enjoy guys. BTW Stiles is 17 and Derek is 28 so since he isn't 18 it is underage but very consensual on both sides.

Things had calmed down after what happened with Kate and the dead pool. Of course, the peace wouldn't last for long, it was Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills always had some shit going on, so when Stiles walked into his room to see a wounded and bloody Derek on his bed he wasn't shocked.

Derek was just glaring at him, demanding Stiles patch him up without explaining what happened. This didn’t surprise Stiles one bit. Derek always seemed to have things bubbling up in his head. Did he ever bother sharing it with anyone else? Never. In resignation, Stiles patched Derek up because what else could he really do when the guy could use just his eyebrows to scare the crap out of people. He was only human, he wasn't going to anger the werewolf.

"I definitely deserve something for doing this without you asking nicely" Stiles said to a quiet Derek who was laid back on his bed. Stiles got a warm wet cloth and started wiping the blood off Derek. He didn’t make any efforts with a response, excluding a grunt filled with annoyance.

"I'm just saying I could have just kicked you out without tending to your wounds" Stiles said "But I didn't because I'm amazing, so I deserve a human of the year award." He looked at Derek waiting for a better response. Derek just lifted his eyebrows at Stiles, which he deemed a reasonable response to the teenagers' babbling. Stiles huffed once he realized Derek wasn't going to play along with his banter.

"Can you at least tell me what caused all these scratches on your body?" Stiles asked Derek while he cleaned the slowly healing wounds that were striped across Derek's chest.

"A pack of kanimas jumped me in the forest looking for Peter."

"Um, did you just say a pack of Kanimas attacked you?” Stiles paused to absorb what Derek had just told him for a second. “Like, not one or two but like a pack of them?"

"Yes, Stiles, I’m sure I know how to count,” Derek rolled his eyes. “There had to have been at least eight of them.”

Ignoring his sarcasm, Stiles gasped, "Holy shit. Have you ever seen that many kanimas together?!"

"Of course not, especially controlled by one person. God knows how he became their master. He didn't want me dead so they only scratched me up and paralyzed me then left. He told me he would be coming back soon to get Peter, and if I didn't produce him he would kill me."

"Oh my god. We are all going to die. That's it I'm going to die a virgin because Peter pissed of the wrong person. Just why me" Stiles cried out before he could filter what he wanted to say.

Derek glowered at Stiles and ignored the teen's comment about his virginity, he was used to him speaking before he thought about his words. "Yes I'm quite sorry you're going to die when I'm the one that they attacked in the first place. Peter is my uncle so until we find him they will keep coming after me because they think I'm trying to protect him."

Stiles sighed with relief, "Thank God. I am too young to die."

Derek just raised his eyebrows at Stiles not shocked that the teen was thinking about himself when Derek was the one that would be getting attacked. Stiles ignored Derek's eyebrow raise, he was too young to die especially over something Peter did.

He looked down at Derek's chest and realized all the cuts were healed. He had already wiped off all the blood. With Derek's chest clear he realized that Derek had abs. Like a lot of abs-- very sexy abs that made Stiles think about licking them. But he couldn't be thinking that way about the werewolf that always threatened to kill him and just glowered at him to bully him into doing something.

He blushed when he realized that he was getting slightly hard and that Derek could probably smell his arousal. He jumped up and put the bloody towels he was using in the bathroom sink then walked back to his room to see Derek still sitting on his bed without a shirt.

Derek noticed the way the teen was looking at him but thought nothing of it. So he was shocked to smell the human's arousal in the air. He made no move to cover himself to see what would happen and noticed the flush on Stiles cheeks the longer he looked at him. The scent of his arousal was getting stronger. Derek realized his cock was reacting to Stiles' scent in the air, but he didn't try to hide his slight erection to see if the teen would do anything if he saw it.

Stiles coughed awkwardly and sat down in his chair near his computer to try to hide his hard on from the werewolf staring at him. "So, Sourwolf, what are you going to do about the Kanimas and their leader?"

Derek ignored the nickname Stiles gave him, "Nothing yet just going to try to avoid them and figure out where Peter is so he can come clean up his mess."

Stiles nodded along to what Derek was saying, even though he was barely paying attention with the way Derek's chest was still on display. He looked away quickly when he noticed Derek smirking at him. "So, uh, you don't think they are going to attack the rest of the pack?"

Derek shook his head no, "I don't think so. You guys have nothing to do with whatever Peter did but I would still suggest you guys be careful."

"Good because this human is too fragile for a pack of Kanimas"

Derek's face lifted in a half smile, clearly amused at the comment. "Really you're fragile? What about the bat that you always carried around?"

Stiles blushed at Derek's question. "Uh well that's a bat though, what happens if they catch me without the bat? They would kill me so easily."

Derek thought about that, "Hm, you're right. Maybe we should try to toughen you up a little bit."

"Toughen me up?"

"Yeah like what I did for Erica, Issac and Boyd when I turned them. Just obviously not at that level since you're not a werewolf. Maybe, we should start by going to the gym and start lifting some weights to put some muscle on your body." Derek added the last part after he glanced down Stiles' body.

Stiles gawked at Derek and almost fell out of his chair with his flailing, "You're serious?? You're willing to help me?" Then he realized what Derek said about his muscles, or his lack of, "Excuse you but I do have some muscles I am not a weakling."

Derek nodded slowly to not shock Stiles anymore than he guesses he already did. He didn't understand why he was so shocked that Derek offered to help him. He didn't want the human to die because he wasn't prepared to defend himself. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he would miss the sarcastic human if something were to happen to him. Something he would obviously never say to Stiles or anyone else. He ignored Stiles indignant response to what he said. Yes, Stiles wasn't weak but he wasn't as strong as he could be. He continued looking at his body trying to be discreet, he wondered-

Stiles squealed when he realized Derek was being serious. This made Derek lose his train of thought. He was too excited to respond to the fact that Derek had brushed off his comment about his muscles. He bounced slightly in his seat. "Okayokay, so when do we start?!"

Derek smirked at Stiles eagerness. "Tomorrow early in the morning, rest up and make sure you're prepared." He stood up from Stiles' bed and started climbing out the window before Stiles could object to what he was saying.

Stiles watched as Derek left through his window, which made the response he was going to say get stuck in his throat. Seeing the shirtless werewolf climb out his window made Stiles have a funny feeling in his stomach. He didn't understand the feeling so he just ignored it and watched the grown man escape through his window, even though he could have used the front door since his dad wasn't here.

He stood up from his chair and went to lay back on his bed where he could still smell Derek on his sheets. He felt his body reacting to the werewolf's scent, his cheeks felt hot when he felt his cock starting to harden. Stiles slowly ran his hand down his slim chest until he reached his shorts. While inhaling Derek's spicy scent, which he could smell even with the faint scent of Derek's blood still in the air. He rubbed his cheek against his sheets that smelt like Derek and pushed down his shorts so he could grab his semi-hard cock. He rubbed his cock slowly until he was fully hard.

Stiles whimpered thinking about rubbing his cock against Derek's abs. With that thought in his head he stroked himself faster. He was so turned on that he couldn’t even bother to feel embarrassed about what he was thinking about.

"Fuck." Stiles moaned as he squeezed his cock harder. He lifted the hand on his cock to spit in it so he could stroke himself with better ease. Once he spit into his hand, he wrapped his hand back around his cock and keened loudly with the way it felt. He made a fist around his dick and start to fuck his hand until he reached the top of his dick. He rubbed his finger against his dickhead and rubbed in the pre cum that had gathered there.

"Fuck fuck."

"Holy hell."

"Fuck I'm going to cum."

Stiles moaned and reached his other hand down between his legs to stroke his dry finger around his hole. He didn't try to push it in he knew if he did he would cum instantly. So he just rubbed around it to try to prolong his pleasure. His body spasmed with how good it felt. He tried to think about how it would feel if it was Derek's thick fingers rubbing around his hole. Would Derek just shove his finger in or slowly put it into him? Would he lean down and put his tongue in Stiles' hole to make him wet and ready-

"Dereeek" he moaned out loud at the thought and started to cum into his hand instantly.

Stiles breathed heavily after he came. He moaned softly as his body had aftershocks after coming so hard. He brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked off his cum while imagining it was Derek's he was eating-- that made his dick twitch, trying to harden again. After he was done he wiped his wet hand on his sheets and slowly fell asleep feeling content after his orgasm.

* * *

 

Unknown to Stiles, Derek was below his window and had heard everything.

Derek had been about to leave when he smelt Stiles' arousal. He had paused to see what Stiles would do and heard him start to masturbate. He knew he should have walked away as soon as Stiles started, but instead he stayed to listen. It had to have been the most erotic thing that he had ever heard.

He was wondering what Stiles was thinking about (hoping it was him) when he heard Stiles moan his name as he came. Derek almost came in his pants right there. Knowing Stiles was thinking about him as he came made Derek want to crawl back into his room and spread the boys' legs so he could fuck him right there. He forced himself to walk away before he did just that. Staying there with the smell of Stiles' cum in the air wouldn't have been smart for his self control.

While walking home he wondered if he could somehow get Stiles to show him how much he wanted Derek. He started smirking when a plan started forming in his head. He would tease the boy with his body at the gym tomorrow. The way he reacted to Derek's body in his room told Derek that his plan would work. Stiles wouldn't know what had hit him tomorrow after Derek was done with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex. Filthy dirty sex. Please don't judge me lol

Stiles woke up when he heard a sound in his room. He opened his eyes to see someone standing over him wearing a tight tank top with even tighter shorts. He jumped up and screamed before he realized who it was.

"Dude! You can't just stand over someone like that when they are sleeping."

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. He threw a pair of shorts and a loose tank at the teenager. "Get dressed we have work to do"

Stiles groaned as he looked at the time and noticed it was only 5 a.m. on a Saturday. He sighed when he realized that complaining to Derek wouldn't get him anywhere so he quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. After he got dressed he realized the shorts were kinda tight but he ignored it. He walked into his room and jumped when he realized Derek was still just standing there waiting for him.

Derek ignored Stiles' reaction to him and looked him over to make sure the clothes fit him the way he wanted it to. He deliberately chose those shorts for Stiles, they were tighter than the ones Stiles ever wore. This would help him see if Stiles reacted to what Derek had planned for him. 

They went downstairs so Stiles could make himself some breakfast. He would have made some for Derek but when he asked him, he just shook his head no. While looking around the kitchen and living room Derek noticed how quiet it was. "Where is the Sheriff?"

Stiles shrugged, "He had a double shift." He finished putting together a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs with bread. He ate it quickly before Derek could say anything about taking too long. He noticed Derek watching him and realized how tight the wolves' clothes were on him. Stiles could see Derek's muscles bulging underneath his shirt and when he looked down he realized he could see a faint outline of Derek's cock in his pants. His cheeks flushed and he looked away quickly before he started to get too aroused.

Derek watched Stiles eat, noticing how he looked like he was lost in thought. Which, Derek had noticed before, seemed to usually be Stiles' constant state when he was doing any mundane task. He wondered what the boy was thinking about that made his cheeks flush like that, especially since Derek could smell the faint trace of his arousal in the air. 

Stiles rushed to clean up once he was done so they could leave quicker. He was shockingly really excited to just go to the gym, maybe it was because Derek would be- He cut off that train of thought quickly and looked at Derek expectantly, he hoped Derek couldn't tell what he had been thinking about by the faint blush on his cheeks. "So what gym are we going to? I don't think I have ever willingly gone to a gym before, so I don't know what to expect. P.E. and lacrosse used to be enough for me before supernatural creatures came around."

"I have a personal gym in the loft, it's not much but enough for our purposes." Derek replied then he started walking towards the front door as Stiles nodded to what he said. Once outside he walked to his camaro and slid into the driver's side. When Stiles slid into the passenger seat and buckled up he drove off.

The drive was quiet. Both of them lost in thought. Stiles was thinking about what exactly they were going to do, he hoped he didn't embarrass himself. He wasn't weak but he wasn't as strong as a werewolf so he hoped Derek cut him some slack. On the other hand, Derek was thinking about what he had planned for Stiles. After he found out about Stiles' attraction to him last night he was ready to put his plan in motion, now knowing that Stiles would most likely go along with it.

Derek pulled into the driveway of the building that contained his loft. They both got out then went inside. They took the elevator up to his loft, once they were inside Derek took Stiles directly to his mini gym. He showed Stiles where all the weights were and what he expected Stiles to do today. "Start warming up, do some stretches and stuff. Then when you're done we will start lifting some small weights to get your body used to lifting heavier ones eventually."

Stiles eagerly nodded, he couldn't believe Derek was actually helping him learn to defend himself. He would never have expected the werewolf to go out of his way to do something for Stiles. He knew that he could be annoying, especially since he didn't try to filter the things he said. All the times that Derek had glowered at him did not give Stiles any doubt about where he stood in the werewolves' mind. But he was obviously wrong, since Derek was helping him now.

It started out good. 

Derek started showing Stiles the stretches he wanted him to use. Stiles watched Derek's movements. He tried to ignore how some of the stretches made the bulge in Derek's shorts stand out more. He started practicing the stretches in hope that the exercise would take his mind off Derek's body. It worked and the more he did the stretches the less he thought of Derek. Plus he was actually getting the hang of the stretches too, they weren't that hard. Once Derek noticed Stiles was doing good he told him to continue with that while he walked off to start working with some weights.

That's when things started to get **bad **.****

Stiles continued doing his stretches when he heard it the first time. At first it was nothing. Just Derek grunting softly as he lifted the slightly heavy weights. But the more weights he added the louder he grunted. The sound made Stiles think about the noises Derek would make if he fucked Stiles. Would he grunt like that as he worked his dick inside Stiles or would he moan quietly as Stiles ass squeezed his- Stiles felt his cock harden as his thoughts turned filthy. He knew he should have changed into looser shorts. He tried to tune out the noise and it was somewhat working as he focused on his stretches.

_As expected after that it just got worse because as Stiles believed the universe did hate him _.__

Stiles tried to concentrate on his stretches and not what was going on behind him. Until he heard what sounded like Derek taking off his sweaty shirt. Stiles saw the crumpled up shirt on the floor a few feet away from him. He was determined not to turn around and see Derek shirtless, his cock couldn't handle that stimulation. So of course the universe chose that time for Derek to call Stiles over to show him what weights he could start lifting. 

Derek could smell the faint scent of Stiles' arousal as he made noises, so he deliberately got louder. The scent of stiles' arousal got a little bit stronger and the faint scent of frustration tingled in the air. Derek decided that now was the time to put his plan into action. He was getting sweaty so he took of his shirt and made sure to throw it somewhere that Stiles could easily see what it was he took off. He laughed quietly to himself when the smell of Stiles' arousal and frustration got stronger. He started getting hard so he decided to finally just go through with this completely and called Stiles over so he had to turn around and see Derek's body.

Stiles breathed deeply to try to calm himself before he turned around. When Stiles turned around he whimpered. He found out he had been right. Seeing the wolf shirtless made his cock rock hard. He noticed how sweat dripped from Derek's heaving chest to the waistband of his shorts. He blushed when he realized the noise he heard had come from his mouth.

Derek smirked as he smelt Stiles's arousal strengthen, his plan was working. His cock went fully hard in response to the noise that Stiles made. He reached his hand down to his shorts to adjust his erection. He noticed how Stiles was staring at the location of his hand, so he continued to slowly rub his cock. Derek decided it was time to jump in headfirst and hope that Stiles would want this as much as Derek did.

"See something you want Stiles?" Derek looked at Stiles hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing. He didn't want the boy to run away and tell his friends that Derek had tried to sex him up. Derek would never live it down.

Stiles stared at the hand Derek had moving on his dick. He wasn't sure if what he heard had actually come from Derek's mouth. His throat dried up so he nodded slowly in response to Derek's question. He definitely saw something he wanted, now if he could only see it not hidden behind Derek's tight shorts.

Derek walked towards Stiles slowly to not scare the teen off. He could tell that Stiles was in shock and was unsure about whether Derek was being serious. He would show the boy that he was dead serious, he wanted Stiles and he would prove it to him. He reached a hand to stroke Stiles' cheek and pulled his face closer, he was trying to be gentle since he knew it was Stiles' first time. 

Stiles felt Derek's lips push against his and whimpered in response. What Derek probably tried to make a gentle kiss ended up being a rough, hard pressing of lips. Derek nipped at Stiles' lips urging him silently to open his mouth for Derek to invade with his tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance but Derek's won in the end which Stiles did not mind.

Derek lifted Stiles up and shoved him against the wall, their lips never separated, while Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips. Stiles pulled back when his lungs screamed for air. Breathing hard Stiles whimpered, "More please Derek."

Derek sucked on Stiles' bottom lip. He started kissing down his cheek until he reached his neck. Derek sucked bruises onto Stiles' neck, as the boy grinded his cock against Derek's stomach. He wanted to unknowingly mark the teen as much as he could. He put Stiles back down on the floor so he could strip him. After Stiles was naked Derek stripped himself. Stiles was too sexed out already to do anything but watch Derek strip. Once they were both naked Derek started to place kisses on each mole he could see on Stiles' body. It eventually led him down on his knees.

He was kissing a mole on Stiles' thigh when he felt Stiles' cockhead rub against his cheek. He felt the boy moan above him so he tilted his head and licked a stripe up Stiles' cock. Stiles' flavor exploded on his tongue, he was musky and slightly salty from sweat. Derek loved it.

Stiles groaned Derek's name when he felt Derek's tongue against his cock. "Derek please," He didn't know what he was begging for but he knew he needed more of everything Derek was willing to give. He couldn't believe that Derek was sucking his cock, it wasn't something he ever imagined the werewolf doing. Especially since he had never thought about him this way until yesterday.

Derek obliged Stiles' confused request, he was begging for something he never had before and Derek really wanted to give him it for the first time. He sucked on the head of Stiles' cock to get him used to the warm wetness of Derek's mouth. 

Stiles keened loudly when he felt Derek's mouth envelop his cock. He had to bite his lip to hold back from coming instantly into Derek's mouth. He had never had anyone else even touch his cock before this and now he had it in Derek Hale's mouth. He grabbed onto Derek's head when he felt like his knees would give out soon from the pleasure.

Derek held Stiles' hips so the boy wouldn't fall over as he sucked on Stiles' cock. He groaned around the shaft in his mouth, he was enjoying having Stiles' in his mouth more than he expected to. He started to suck more of Stiles' cock into his mouth. He moved one hand off of Stiles' hips and used it to rub Stiles' balls. He could tell that Stiles was already close since this was his first time. He wanted this to be the best blowjob that Stiles would ever experience. He also just wanted to taste Stiles' cum, he was determined to make the boy come now. He could feel Stiles trying to hold back because he thought it would be over if he came now.

"Derek fuck you're going to make me cum if you don't stop" Stiles moaned as he tried to pull Derek's head off his cock but Derek wasn't budging, he needed Stiles to come down his throat.

Derek slid his mouth off Stiles' cock which made Stiles whimper pitifully since he was so close. Derek quickly spit on his fingers and started rubbing Stiles' asshole with them. Stiles' body jerked when he felt Derek touch his asshole, he was so close to erupting that if Derek pushed his finger inside him he would be done for.

Derek slid his spit slicked finger into Stiles' ass slowly, so to not hurt the boy. Stiles moaned what he guessed was supposed to be his name, but ended up being a mix of his name with gibberish, as he started to come. Derek quickly put his mouth back on Stiles' cock so he could get the cum that he worked hard for in his mouth. Stiles whimpered when he felt Derek put his mouth back on Stiles' cock. It seemed as if his orgasm would never end, it felt like he was releasing buckets of cum. But Derek drank down all the cum he released into his mouth.

Stiles breathed heavy as Derek pulled his mouth off of Stiles and licked the head of his cock to get any drops of cum he might have missed. The look on Derek's face made Stiles' cock try to rise again. Derek stood up and kissed Stiles with the taste of Stiles' cum still in his mouth. Stiles didn't mind tasting himself on Derek's tongue, in fact it just made his cock a little harder even though he just came.

Derek laid Stiles back on the floor, too turned on to bother to carry the teen to his bed. He grabbed the packet of lube he hid in his shorts and opened it. "I can't wait to open you up for me baby." He poured the slippery liquid on his fingers as he spread Stiles' legs with his knees as he knelt between them. He looked up to see Stiles' watching him with his cheeks flushed with excitement. "I bet your asshole is clenching wanting my dick in there, huh?" Stiles could only whine loudly in answer. 

Derek started to slide one slick finger into Stiles, which made Stiles start to whimper. He slid a second finger in alongside the first after a few minutes, trying to loosen up Stiles' asshole quickly. "Fuck Stiles your ass is so tight, I bet it will squeeze my cock so good when I slide inside you." Stiles was getting harder with Derek's dirty talk, who knew the wolf could be so filthy.

Derek spread his fingers inside Stiles asshole. Knowing he was bigger than average he tried to make sure that Stiles would be loose enough for him. Derek angled his fingers inside Stiles until he found his prostrate. Once he found it he made sure to press against it every time he pushed his fingers in, which made Stiles moan, long and loud. "Oh fuck- shit- god-." Stiles wanted to beg Derek to just fuck him already but he could barely speak coherently.

Derek knew what Stiles needed even without him saying it. He slid another finger into Stiles and continued to stretch him. He looked down to watch his fingers move in and out of Stiles' slightly red and swollen hole. "Fuck baby I can't wait anymore I need to be inside you." Derek quickly pulled his fingers out of Stiles and started to spread the lube on his cock. He didn't need to wear a condom since werewolves couldn't catch any diseases. He also just really wanted to feel Stiles ass around him bare. Once his cock was lubed up enough, Derek aligned his cock to Stiles' asshole and started to push in slowly.

Stiles shut his eyes and started to whimper when he felt Derek pushing into him. Derek was going slow, too slow, and it felt like there was no end in sight, just more cock sliding into him. Until Derek released a loud grunt that let Stiles know he had finally bottomed out. The fact that he was no longer a virgin was Stiles' first thought. Then it was how full he was, how it kinda burned but it was a good burn. Then Derek moved and his cock rubbed against that magic spot inside Stiles, which almost made him come right there. Derek felt so good inside him he never wanted him to pull out. How did he ever go so long without a cock up his asshole, Stiles did not know.

Derek couldn't believe how tight Stiles was. He was so close already it was like he was the virgin in this not Stiles. He wanted to give Stiles time to adjust but the small little moans Stiles kept releasing were killing any self control he had. He started to thrust slowly and felt Stiles' rim catch on his dick every time he pulled out and shoved back in. He made sure to press against Stiles' prostate every time he thrust back inside. It made Stiles release the best sounds that made Derek's dick impossibly harder.

"Stiles you feel so good, I'm not going to last long." Derek groaned as he felt Stiles' ass tighten even more around his cock. He looked up in shock when Stiles moaned his name and started to cum without Derek even touching his cock. Seeing Stiles coming from just having Derek's cock inside him made Derek fuck Stiles harder until he finally came inside Stiles' asshole. Stiles couldn't even feel embarrassed for coming so quick since Derek came right after him.

After he came Derek fell onto Stiles, his body felt too boneless to keep up straight. Few minutes of laying on top of Stiles after their explosive orgasms, Derek rolled off him onto the floor. Stiles turned to look at Derek, who was already looking at him. "That was absolutely amazing."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself" Derek chuckled. "If you couldn't tell, I enjoyed myself as much as you did." He could smell their scents combing in the air. He wanted to bask in the smell and never get rid of it.

Stiles giggled and sat up. He flung one leg over Derek's waist and pulled himself onto Derek's lap. He leaned down to kiss Derek, unlike their first kiss, this was slow and sweet.

"I feel like we should totally go again." Stiles said after he pulled back from the kiss.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a smile on his face, feeling giddy now that he had claimed Stiles. "Whatever you want." Derek mumbled as he pulled a laughing Stiles down to plant a kiss on his lips. He planned on kissing him until he could replace Stiles' laughter with moans.

**~The End~ ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I might write more stories depending on the response to this one. The story was not beta read so if there are mistakes I'm sorryyy. If your willing to beta read it for me just comment and lmk, I would love you forever just saying


End file.
